the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ophelia meets Alicia
Alicia was trying to sleep, but she couldn't. Her head hurt, and her mind was wondering. She started to think, since she had free time. Not a good thing. She knew she should've tried to distract herself, but she finally had free time to relax! Now that she was here! She thought about how everyone was a monster. Monsters... She knew it was going to happen. Voices, soft at first. They got louder. She covered her ears, tearing up. They got louder, and louder, and she knew what was next. She shut her eyes right as she felt them coming.* No, no... I was doing so well... not now... *she hadn't had an attack since the twins were born... she didn't want to have one now!* no, no, no...! DeathMurder_JH: Ophelia was going through the halls and empty rooms looking for something to steal. His hands were already full of trinkets and old tools. She heard something strange and quickly decided to investigate. She threw the items on the floor and ran to Alicia. He knelt beside her and asked: '- Hello. Are you okay?!' Alicia Ghast: N-no... *she whimpered softly* th-they... DeathMurder_JH: '- They?' - Ophelia looked around and said to Alicia: '- There's no one here, stay calm. What happened?' Alicia Ghast: Th-The Creatures! *she sobbed* DeathMurder_JH: Ophelia thought for a moment and said: '- Creatures can not hurt you. No one can.' - Ophelia sat on the floor beside her. Alicia Ghast: L-lots of things c-can hurt me... DeathMurder_JH: Ophelia rested his hand on Alicia's arm and said. '- No can. You should not worry about it. You should not fear. ' Alicia Ghast: *she sniffled* they're gonna get me... DeathMurder_JH: '- They will not go. I will not let that happen. They have to go through me first. ' - Ophelia smiled slightly. Alicia Ghast: *she smiled* DeathMurder_JH: '- Oh, and... I am Ophelia.' - she smiled pleased and tried to appear friendly. Alicia Ghast: I'm Alicia. You probably think I'm crazy... DeathMurder_JH: - Nice to meet you. No of course not! Somehow, I know how you feel... I think you would think I am strange, since... Since I can know exactly your heart rate, which is inside and what is outside. ' - she stopped and whispered to her: '- I have synesthesia.' Alicia Ghast: What's that? *she looked confused* DeathMurder_JH: '- It is a fusion of the senses. It's like a blessing and a curse. I can feel and hear things unimaginable and yet real. It's hard to explain.' Alicia Ghast: Oh, that sounds cool! DeathMurder_JH: '- It is terrible at the same time, but still, it's cool. Could you tell me what are the Creatures?!' - Ophelia asked gently. Alicia Ghast: I don't know... I don't want to talk about it... DeathMurder_JH: '- Oh sorry... I thought I could help you. You seem like a very nice person. ' - Ophelia noted. Alicia Ghast: Thank you... DeathMurder_JH: '- And... Well, I think I'm going now.' - She said while walking through the door. '- Please do not tell for no one I was here.' - She left the stolen items on the ground, and said: '- Goodbye Alicia, I hope to see you soon!' Alicia Ghast: Goodbye! Obtained From Alicia's Nightmare Fuel Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:Potential